My Immortal
by Unaspirality
Summary: A lovely story about two of the Weiss boys. Song fic, my first. Yaoi/shounen-ai. Please be gentle.


__

Story: My Immortal

Author: Unaspirality   
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, or the characters. I am a poor cashier...I have nothing to offer you, except the clothes I have on..._

Song lyrics and story title belong to Evanescence. Lyrics come from the song 'My Immortal' By Evanescence, off the 'Fallen' CD. I just borrowed them.

***

****

My immortal

I've never been referred to as patient, and believe me, I'm not. When I want something, I want it now. I don't wait around, hoping that I'll get it.

However, that's exactly what I'm doing now. I've been waiting for over a month, and I don't know how much more I can take. Don't get me wrong, I've made it very clear that I want this person. I couldn't be any more blunt with this person about my feelings, but they just keep shooting me down.

I don't take rejection lightly. In fact, in makes me all the more determined. So I've been trying all my moves, all my plays, and still no victory.

The damn kid is driving me crazy, right now in fact. He's lying on the couch, knees slightly bent, legs open and inviting, facing the television set, totally oblivious to my desire for him. Does he even realize I'm here? Well, I guess probably not, I just got home after all. 

**__**

I'm so tired of being here

I want to reach out and touch his cheek. His skin looks so silky smooth. His hair is slightly messy. It looks like he was trying to wait up for me. The television is playing those annoying infomercials, and I don't want to listen to it, so I mute it.

**__**

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

Now the only sound in the room, is His soft snoring. He may be beautiful, but not as much so, when he's sleeping. God…I hope I don't sound like that.

I sit on the floor beside the couch, facing my pretty boy. I brush some strands of hair from his face, and place a kiss on his forehead. He stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. "Yohji! No!" Ahh…poor Kenken is having a bad dream.

**__**

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

"Ken." I shake him gently so he'll wake up. His eyes pop open, and he gasps for air. He looks around the room frantically, then throws his arms around my neck.

**__**

Because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone 

"Oh thank god, Yohji!" He's got a death grip on me, and he's starting to cut off my circulation.

"What's wrong Kenken? What happened?" I asked, finally able to pry his arms off of me.

**__**

These wounds won't seem to heal

"Oh Yohji…I was so scared. They were killing you, and it was so real, Yohji. They kidnapped you, and then were killing you right in front of me! I thought I had lost you, Yohji. I thought that I'd lost my best friend!" Ken seemed to really be upset. 

**__**

This pain is just too real

"Don't worry so much Kenken. Look at me, I'm fine." Ken grabbed a hold of me; placed his head on my shoulder, and tears began to flow from his eyes. "I just got back. Everything went according to plan. I'm fine. No one could ever take me away from you." I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I was afraid he'd run off to his room, so I kept quiet, and just let the bishounen sob on my shoulder. I rubbed his back soothingly until he could talk again.

  
**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

"But, Schwartz is really good…and if they wanted to, they could have killed you. And then…then I'd never…I'd never get to…to…to…"

"You'd never get to, what, Ken?"

"To…tell you that…"

"What do you want to tell me, Ken?"

"I want to tell you that…you're my best friend." Ken finally answered. It really seemed like there was something else on his mind. Maybe something he felt he couldn't tell me.

"Well, you just did. So stop worrying. I'm okay, and I know that I'm your best friend. Just like you're mine."

A smile cracked across Ken's face. I dried his tears with my thumbs, and kissed his forehead. Nothing to make him feel uncomfortable, just to sooth him. 

**__**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

"Thanks, Yotan. 'Night." And then Ken got up, and headed off towards his room.

**__**

And I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

Damn. I was really hoping that he would confess his undying love for me. Yeah…like that'd happen Kudou. Get real, Ken's straight.

Well I was too. Up until we moved into this cute little apartment together. After Ken and Aya got into it one day, Ken decided he was moving out. Well, Ken couldn't afford to live on his own, and I was his best friend. And let's face it, without Ken I'd go insane living with Aya and Omi. But being alone with him all the time has made me realize what I've been missing.

**__**

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light

First, he got me to change my life around. Which has not been easy. He made me quit smoking. After I quit, he rewarded me by letting me take him out clubbing with me two times a week. I've cut my clubbing down to only those two days. So I don't smoke, and I drink a lot less.

**__**

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Then we go jogging every other morning. At first, I thought I was going to die. But now, I'm healthier, and I'm more alert on missions. I love what he's done for me. For the first time in years, I feel good.

**__**

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Then, a little over a month ago, I accidentally found out that I've been rubbing off on Ken just slightly. We had gone clubbing the night before, and in the morning, I was up and ready for our jog before Ken had even woke up. So I decided to go wake up my little jogging buddy. Now, there has been times when I've had to go wake up Ken (gasp!) and it's been okay. I mean he would be wearing his boxers, but on this morning, I happened to walk in on a naked sleeping Ken. He had no blankets to cover himself, and I found it odd, when I noticed that some part of body was rather enjoying that scene a little too much, if you know what I mean.

****

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

So I realized that I wanted my best friend, and I wouldn't stop until I got him.

**__**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

TBC

***

Well…that's it for now…I don't know where exactly I'm going with this…so leave me some feedback!! I love to hear anything you have to say!! It's my first attempt at a song fic, so please be gentle. 


End file.
